Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places
| date = 2373 | stardate = 50061.2 | episode = 5x03 | production = 501 | airdate = Week of | written = | director = Andrew Robinson | altimage = grilka.jpg }} "Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places" was the 101st episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, the 3rd episode of the show's fifth season, first aired during the week of 14 October 1996. The episode was written by and directed by Andrew Robinson. Summary When Grilka, Quark's former wife, arrives on Deep Space 9, Worf must help him woo her, despite his own feelings of par'Mach for her. References Characters :Julian Bashir • Jadzia Dax • Grilka • Kira Nerys • Morn • Keiko O'Brien • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Quark • Benjamin Sisko • Thopok • Tumek • Worf • Deep Space 9 personnel (Deep Space 9 residents) Elim Garak • Barak-Kadan • Gowron • Kahless the Unforgettable • Keldar • Lukara • Mogh • Michael O'Brien • Molly O'Brien • Shakaar Edon • Kozak Locations :Deep Space 9 • Habitat ring • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Replimat • Security office Bajor • English Channel • Holana River • Ireland • Mekro'vak region • Musilla Province • Qam-Chee • Qo'noS Starships and vehicles : runabout • ( escort) • (in opening credits) • ( explorer, in opening credits) Races and cultures :Bajoran • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Lurian • Trill States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • House of Grilka • Klingon Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Other references :Basai master • bloodwine • criminal activity report • Emperor of the Klingon Empire • Federation-Klingon War of 2373 • Forshak • German • headskirt • Kahless and Lukara • Klingonese • Klingon opera • lIngta' • makara herb • Maparian ale • mess hall • optronic relay • par'Mach • par'Mach'kai • pazafer • pregnancy • prune juice • separ • springball • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2366-2373) • structural integrity field • takeo • telepresence relay • targ • waste extraction Appendices Related media * Grilka first appeared in "The House of Quark" and next appears in "... Loved I Not Honor More". * ** Information about this episode is presented consistently in the third and fourth volumes. Video releases vhsDS9coll.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "Nor the Battle to the Strong". parMachVHS.jpg|VHS release. vhsDS9-5.2.jpg|Overseas VHS release with "Nor the Battle to the Strong". dS9season5LDv1.jpg|LaserDisc release in ''DS9'' season 5 (volume 1). dS9season5DVD.jpg|DVD release in ''DS9'' season 5. Background Notable cast and crew * Directed by Andrew Robinson * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir * Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Michael Dorn as Worf Images looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places.jpg|Episode image. grilka.jpg|Grilka. Connections Timeline External links * * category:dS9 episodes category:dS9 season 5